


Comfortable silence is so overrated

by isabellaheathcliff



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Basata sul piano di Nico obv e segue la clip della cena, Filippo è spaventato dai suoi sentimenti, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 23:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellaheathcliff/pseuds/isabellaheathcliff
Summary: Le ragazze e i ragazzi cercano di sistemare Elia con Silvia ma non sanno del passato non cosi tanto passato tra Elia e Filo inoltre Elia non ferirebbe mai Luchino. Filippo accetta di aiutare ma poi si pente.





	Comfortable silence is so overrated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melyx/gifts).



I see it's written, it's all over his face  
_Comfortable silence is so overrated_  
Why won't you ever say what you want to say?  
Even my phone misses your call, by the way

 

Il piano di Niccolò non ha senso.

Non quando palesemente a Elia non piace Silvia.

Quando Silvia non ha mai espresso interesse per Elia.

E in quanto Elia su tutti sospetta che a Luchino possa piacere la ragazza.

Ma soprattutto non ha senso perché Elia ha la testa occupata da qualcuno. E sì, il maschile non è casuale in quanto Filippo Sava negli ultimi due mesi ha scombussolato in maniera irreparabile la sua flebile sanità mentale.

Filippo è uscito spesso con i contrabbandieri, flirtando con tutti e affascinando tutti con il suo fare affascinante e sicuro. Elia non aveva mai dubitato della sua eterosessualità ma c’è qualcosa nel modo in cui il più grande flirtava con lui che era diverso da come faceva con Gio.

Con lui si era spinto oltre e Elia l’aveva seguito, ammaliato dal canto da sirena che Filippo faceva risuonare nella sua testa. C’erano stati baci, ubriachi e sobri, allusioni, carezze che gli amici non si scambiano nella macchina del più grande quando puntualmente si offre di portarlo a casa dopo una serata. Ci sono tutti questi momenti che lo rendono sicuro di provare qualcosa non solo di fisico ma di più profondo. Qualcosa che cercava in tutti i modi di portarlo fuori dalla sua comfort zone fatta di superficialità per non venir incuriosito dalle persone, rischiare di venir rifiutato o, nel peggiore dei casi, ferito. Eppure, nonostante ogni parte di lui sembrava urlargli di restare al riparo nella sua fortezza, lui aveva raccolto il coraggio e aveva risposto a una delle avances di Filippo. Come se qualcuno lo avesse tirato fuori dalla muraglia del Forte per le gambe e per le braccia, con la forza.

Così quando una sera in discoteca Filippo gli aveva chiesto ironicamente se ci fosse qualcuno che aveva attirato la sua attenzione – non c’era e questo Filippo lo sapeva bene visto che era stato con lui tutta la sera – Elia lo aveva guardato e con voce tremula aveva fatto il suo nome.

 _Filippo_.

Ecco chi ha tutta la sua attenzione.

E non solo quella sera.

Ed è stato ridicolo vedere la sorpresa e lo sguardo calcolatore di Filippo squadrarlo per capire se lo stesse prendendo in giro. Perché Elia lo ha inquadrato bene e sa che la frivolezza è solo una maschera ben studiata, come è l’equivalente del suo finto menefreghismo.

Avevano passato la sera a ballare insieme, scambiarsi i cocktail in un gioco fatto di passi avanti e indietro. Come onde che ritraendosi, per poi lasciarsi andare, esplorano il bagnasciuga lasciato scoperto.

Si erano baciati fuori dalla macchina quando per smaltire l’alcol erano andati solo loro due al fornetto vicino a tiburtina aperto tutta la notte, per prendere dei cornetti caldi. Con il cibo nello stomaco e l’aria fredda e decisamente più lucidi, Elia si era sentito intraprendente e l’aveva baciato, in maniera scoordinata e insicura ma decisamente perfetta, con il sapore dello zucchero a velo e della sambuca degli shottini che si erano fatti.

Dolce e particolare, come loro in fondo.

Si sono visti assiduamente da allora, andando molto sul piano fisico – più di quanto Elia abbia fatto con  chiunque altro - e Elia ha modo di capire perché le ragazze spesso gli risultavano poco appetibili. Non è gay ma non è nemmeno etero, tantomeno interessato a volersi etichettare. Agli altri non dice nulla e lo stesso vale per Filippo.

Passano due mesi così, tra notti passate a casa Sava – rigorosamente quando Eleonora era da Eva per evitare terzi gradi e tenere il segreto. Una segretezza che quasi soffoca Elia, sentendosi in colpa per nascondere tutto e per permettere a sé stesso di essere il segreto di Filippo con il segreto terrore di essere fonte di vergogna per il più grande. Troppo poco per Filippo Sava, capace di incantare tutti con i suoi modi e il suo charme.

Ma dall’altra la segretezza renderà tutto più semplice quando inevitabilmente finirà questa loro storia e non dovrà rispondere agli altri sulle sue speranze distrutte. Leggere sui loro visi che doveva aspettarselo, che non sarebbe potuta durare.

E questo sembra sopportabile nella lista dei pro e dei contro fino a quando Elia si rende conto che no, non può più nasconderlo perché non è solo un’avventura. Filippo non è uno dei tanti. È l’unico che vuole e vorrebbe avere quello che ha Martino con Nico. Una relazione stabile, smetterla di chiedersi con quanti ragazzi vada Filippo oltre che sé stesso. Quindi Elia glielo dice, che vorrebbe qualcosa di serio con lui ma la risposta è ancora peggiore del previsto.

Filippo aveva liquidato tutto con un semplice “Elia, non complichiamo tutto. Io non ti piaccio così tanto, ti piace quello che senti. Non cercare di giustificare tutto romanzando questa storiella”

E aveva fatto male.

Anche perché da allora le cose si erano raffreddate tra loro, Filippo aveva smesso di flirtare con lui e questo era ancora peggio. Quindi sì, il piano di Niccolò non aveva senso ma il suo accettarlo nella speranza di avere una qualsiasi reazione da Filippo ne aveva ancora meno.

Resta comunque il fattore Luchino e questo è il problema. Mentre Gio e Marti sono più legati, lui e Luchino sono il loro equivalente. Non che questo sia evidente o crei strane dinamiche nel gruppo, ma è naturale per Elia preoccuparsi per il biondo come per Gio lo è preoccuparsi di tutti loro e nello specifico di Martino.

Una volta capito come usare la situazione in modo da non ferire il suo amico, ma anzi aiutarlo, tutta l'insicurezza sull’assecondare i suoi amici o meno svanisce.  Male che và Luchino  rimarrà nella friendzone.

Anche se a dirla tutta lui e Silvia non sono amici.

Delle ragazze solo Eva può definirsi tale, visto anche i trascorsi e le risate fatte insieme. Eva è davvero la ragazza giusta per Gio e in generale non le si può che volere bene. Quindi sì, Luchino non è nemmeno nella friendzone ma in un limbo ancora più tetro. E in cui forse si trova anche lui con Filippo.

 

 

 

Elia ha bevuto e fumato. Non ha accettato tutto il vino che Gio e Marti gli hanno offerto, dicendogli che voleva stare vagamente sobrio per non dire troppo e avere pieno controllo delle parole dette a Silvia.

Luchino sembra al settimo cielo per la presenza delle ragazze, anche se poi finisce per non parlarci - troppo intimorito - ma forse è meglio così sapendo le cose che potrebbe dire preso dall’imbarazzo del momento.  Elia ha ormai constatato che Luchino ha perso le speranze nel conquistare Silvia. Ormai gli basta guardarla  e sperare che Incanti prima o poi smetterà di suscitare alla ragazza una tale effetto.

 Sono tutti insieme su alcuni divanetti del locale in cui la serata universitaria ha luogo quando dal nulla decide di prendere in mano la situazione e, scusandosi con Gio, si avvicina a Silvia chiedendole se possa offrirle da bere per scusarsi di nuovo per il modo in cui ha trattato Osvaldo. Silvia, che fino a due secondi prima era intenta a parlare con Filippo, accetta sorridendo briosa come sempre. Come se fosse ogni mattina Natale o il primo giorno di saldi.

Elia di sfuggita nota lo sguardo teso di Filippo e cerca di non pensarci troppo quando porta una mano sulla schiena di Silvia per guidarla al bar tra le persone occupate a ballare. Spera in cuore suo che Luchino sia occupato con il Peccio o che Gio l’abbia distratto perché il pensiero lo agita.

Il bancone è poco lontano e la ragazza sembra alquanto confusa e non le dà torto, non hanno mai avuto un bel rapporto a causa della sua immaturità - non ha problemi ad ammetterlo, già in passato si era scusato per la storia del pupazzo. Approfitta della fila per avvicinarsi alla ragazza, parlandole vicino all’orecchio per assicurarsi di essere sentito.

“In realtà ti volevo parlare Silvia” Silvia si gira a guardarlo con quello che potrebbe definire orrore misto a disgusto.

“Elia, guarda…” Elia non la lascia finire capendo che potrebbe sembrare che ci stia provando e no. Bellissima ragazza ma non è quello che vuole. Chi vuole.

“Non voglio provarci con te, anzi. L’esatto contrario”

Che non serve a rilassare la ragazza ma che anzi la rende ancora più scontrosa e si allontana da lui come se scottata. Elia si maledice perché ad avere tatto non è bravissimo e le ragazze proprio non le capisce.

“Sei proprio uno stronzo. È per questo che nessuna ti vuole, sai?”

Elia sospira frustato perché sì, grazie ne è consapevole ed è anche una cosa voluta quella barriera tra lui e le persone.

“Touché, ma non era questo che intendevo. Sei bella Silvia ma non rientri nei miei gusti”

“Peggio per te, hai dei gusti di merda”

“Su questo non ci piove. Senti, volevo solo dirti da persona disinteressata che meriti più di Incanti e sì, probabilmente l’hanno detto tutte le tue amiche e non gli hai dato retta quindi cosa cambia il mio parere? A mala pena siamo amici”

Silvia lo guarda interdetta prima di interrompere il suo discorso.

“Tu non lo conosci e soprattutto a te non importa di nessuno Elia”

“Queste cose sono entrambe false”

“Ok, ti importa dei tuoi amici ma poi basta”

“Non è del tutto vero. Mi fai parlare per favore?”

Il per favore deve spiazzarla talmente tanto che la bocca tinta di rosso resta socchiusa per poi stringere le labbra in un sorriso tirato e annuire.

“Voglio un quattro bianchi  senza ghiaccio”

Ed Elia si complimenta con lei per la scelta. Una volta preso il drink si spostano su un divanetto non lontano da quello dei loro amici, si possono vedere tutti ma si perdono a parlare di quanto sia difficile accettare di più di quello che si pensa di meritare. Elia contro ogni previsione, complice anche gli alcolici, si denuda davanti alla ragazza che merita davvero un ragazzo come Luchino - uno che non abbia un solo osso cattivo in tutto il corpo. Glielo dice anche, ammettendo che spesso ha uscite infelici ma che è il migliore amico che tutti vorrebbero e che sarebbe un fidanzato altrettanto stupendo.

Gli racconta di come l’hanno conosciuto facendola ridere arrivato all’aneddoto della valigia e le dice di come da quel momento è diventato loro grande amico. Le racconta - e ad essere sinceri a volte esagera, ma mai troppo – di come sia l’amico ideale e il più divertente tra loro.

Parlano più dei venti minuti concordati, perdono la concezione di tempo ed è solo quando la pista inizia a essere meno affollata che si rendono conto che hanno parlato per quasi un’ora. Si alzano per raggiungere i loro amici quando Silvia lo abbraccia e lui si limita a accarezzarle impacciato le spalle.

“Sei un bravo ragazzo Elia, chi lo avrebbe detto. Peccato che non sei gay anche tu, saresti l’unico a meritare Filippo”

Elia si irrigidisce nell’abbraccio colto di sorpresa.

“In che senso?”

“Ha detto che sei fregno, ti scoperebbe seduta stante” e la frase la fa ridere sul suo collo, solleticando la pelle calda.

“Le ragazze volevano sistemarmi con te e Filippo ha visto la tua foto”

“Filippo mi conosce, non ha bisogno della foto per sapere chi sono”

Silvia scoglie l’abbraccio e furtiva scivola accanto a lui dirigendosi sicuramente verso i divani alle sue spalle.

Sorride non sapendo bene cosa fare delle informazioni ottenute e quando si gira trova un Luchino imbronciato che è stato avvicinato da Silvia. Accanto a lui vi sono Nico e Martino. Le ragazze non si vedono e nemmeno Filippo, Gio o il Peccio.

Si chiede se sia andato via.

Ma prima di tutto decide di uscire fuori per una sigaretta e dell’aria fresca per schiarirsi i pensieri.

 

Ha fumato mezza sigaretta quando sente qualcuno sedersi accanto a lui e alzando la testa Elia si sorprende a trovare Filippo. 

“Pensavo fossi andato via”

“E perdermi te e Silvia flirtare? Impossibile”

Elia ride, dopo aver espirato il fumo, distogliendo lo sguardo per fissare il muro davanti a sé. Conta i mattoni per mantenere la calma e non chiedere senza dignità al ragazzo perché non fosse abbastanza e risponde.

“Non sapevo della tua passione per il voyerismo”

“Non pensavo avresti davvero assecondato le ragazze provandoci con lei. Luchino era a pezzi”

Elia avrebbe dovuto immaginare che fosse al corrente del piano e per quanto riguarda Luchino sapeva anche di non aver fatto nulla di male. In fondo non aveva fatto altro che agire anche per il suo amico. Anche perché era innegabile il suo atto di egoismo.

“Con chi ci provo non dovrebbe riguardarti”

Lo dice girando lo sguardo, racimolando tutto l’orgoglio rimasto. Filippo alza le sopracciglia, stupito nuovamente da lui prima di rispondergli con astio. Una nuova versione di Filippo che gli si apre davanti e che non gli piace.

“Puoi provarci con chi vuoi per quello che mi riguarda”

“Lo so, non ho bisogno del tuo permesso”

La rabbia torna a ribollire nel suo stomaco per la totale differenza di come si era immaginato la reazione del più grande. La speranza che fino a poco prima lo cullava improvvisamente lo soffoca. Come un cobra.

Come l’addolcirsi dell’espressione di Filippo che un tempo era ossigeno ma ora è anidride carbonica tossica per il suo corpo e la sua mente.

“Senti, non volevo aggredirti ok? Pensavo solo che non è da te trattare così i tuoi amici, volevo sapere se stai bene”

“No, non sto bene per niente ma giusto per chiarezza, hai detto tu che c’ho provato con Silvia non io”

Riporta nuovamente lo sguardo sul muro e solo quando arriva a contare quarantanove mattoni              riprende a parlare.

“Ho cercato di far ragionare Silvia sul fatto che merita meglio di Incanti. Che spesso ci intestardiamo su persone e relazioni che non fanno per noi solo perché non pensiamo di meritare di meglio. O al contrario evitiamo le relazioni per questo assurdo pensiero che non meritiamo di essere amati quando c’è qualcuno che possa davvero amarci, e se siamo fortunati l’abbiamo sempre avuto sotto gli occhi. Le ho parlato di Luchino e se è davvero intelligente lo vedrà in una nuova luce. Se non lo fa peggio per lei. E penso che magari inizierò anche io a seguire il mio stesso consiglio”

Elia si alza al termine della frase, buttando la sigaretta finita nel posacenere posizionato li vicino per i fumatori del locale.

“Se non hai qualche altra assunzione io vado a ballare. Ciao Filippo”

E senza dargli davvero tempo di parlare rientra, con le mani che tremano e si dirige verso il centro del locale sempre meno pieno. Ma a Elia sta bene avere poca gente intorno, è meglio così.

La solitudine è più facile.

Balla a occhi chiusi per qualche canzone e quando li riapre decidendo di tornare al mondo reale si accorge di come poco lontano da lui Silvia balla con Luchino, entrambi sorridenti e di riflesso sorride anche lui felice per loro.

Ed è qui che vede i suoi amici andargli incontro e dargli il cinque, congratulandosi con lui.

“Oh zì, ti cedo il titolo di mago dell’amore”

“Addirittura?”

“Luchino ce sta a provà da mesi, ci parli tu e guardali qua. Quasi quasi ti chiedo di parlare anche con Eva, magari-”

Giovanni non finisce di parlare che Martino gli ha messo la mano sulla bocca, esasperato come tutti.

“Basta co sta Eva, basta”

Elia ride quando i suoi amici lo abbracciano in gruppo facendolo sentire al sicuro, al caldo e la voglia di piangere è forte come mai ma annega le lacrime nel drink che Eleonora gli offre per ringraziarlo.

Balla per il resto della serata, concentra ogni forza che possiede per impedirsi di andare da Filippo – sul divanetto da solo a bere e che occasionalmente l’ha beccato guardarlo - e chiedergli di dare loro una seconda opportunità. Balla anche per fargli vedere cosa si perde, per non svanire ma brillare davanti a lui, con Eva che balla con lui in sintonia come mai sono stati. Perché prima c’era Gio e lui ai suoi occhi era il nemico ma ora non più, sotto sotto sono simili.

 

Ma purtroppo il locale deve chiudere dopo poco quindi non ci vuole tanto prima di trovarli tutti fuori dalla discoteca, sfatti e ad organizzare il ritorno a casa.

Elia era andato con Niccolò e i contrabbandieri quindi è più spettatore di tutto almeno fino a quando Filippo si avvicina a lui per la prima volta dalla loro conversazione.

“Ti posso accompagnare?”

Lo dice senza sussurrare, come se non gli importa più tenerlo segreto e questo rende Elia debole ma non abbastanza da cedere senza combattere.

“Stò con Nico”

Filippo si passa nervosamente una mano sul viso stanco prima di guardarlo ancora più da vicino.

“Elia, voglio solo parlarti” aggiungendo poi piano “prima non mi hai dato tempo e andiamo a fare colazione al baretto”

Elia sbuffa, irritato e al tempo stesso agitato e consapevole dello sguardo di Gio su di sé.

“Da quando hai smesso di portare a bere le persone che ti sembrano tristi?”

“Non funziona con tutti, lo sai… Quindi? Torni a casa con me?

Elia chiude gli occhi ripensando alla camera di Filippo, con le sue pareti chiare e il letto scuro e di come spesso passavano le mattinate pigre lì a fare colazione per poi rifarlo in cucina e ovunque.

“Mi accompagni a casa mia, non da te”

Si sforza di non guardarlo per rimanere concentrato sul perché sia così arrabbiato, che non lo sta facendo per capriccio ma per amor proprio. Non può supplicare qualcuno per essere amato. Ha fatto il possibile ed ora deve andare avanti se non è ricambiato. È giovane e ci saranno miriadi di occasioni se non è Filippo ad amarlo.

“Va bene”

Elia lancia un’occhiata a Gio, come a dirgli che va tutto bene, prima di seguire Filippo verso la macchina. Salutano con un cenno gli altri e non parlano fino a quando Filippo non mette in moto lasciandosi alle spalle il parcheggio.

“Probabilmente ora l’hanno capito tutti”, a interrompere il silenzio è Elia.

“Mi dispiace” è la risposta breve di Filippo. Senza specificare di cosa. Di aver mostrato a tutti come è stato bravo a spezzargli il cuore? Di averlo lasciato andare senza ripensarci come se fosse una cosa da nulla? Per non aver impedito alle ragazze di far attuare il piano? Di averlo fatto innamorare di lui?

“Di cosa, se si può sapere?”

“Di tutto”

“Troppo semplice così. Scusarsi in generale sperando di centrare la cosa per cui ci si scusa”

Elia aspetta una risposta ma si rassegna quando non la riceve e il silenzio prende il comando della macchina fino a quando è di nuovo lui a interromperlo.

“Portami a casa mia, è stata una pessima idea. Non posso fare finta che mi stia bene così e andare al nostro posto come se tutto fosse come prima”

E si pente per quel nostro. Che quando guarda di sfuggita Filippo vede sorridere timidamente.

Non c’è nessun nostro o loro. Erano niente.

Filippo continua a non parlare e questo lo confonde perché Filippo Sava non è silenzioso, non perde occasione con controbattere. La prima e l’ultima parola sono sue.

Ed è ancora più confuso quando nemmeno qualche istante dopo si accorge che Filippo sta entrando nel parcheggio di una palazzina malandata. Una volta spenta la macchina vede Filippo trafficare con le cinture di sicurezza di entrambi e quando guardandolo gli dice piano di scendere Elia lo fa, quasi senza pensarci nonostante la rabbia pronta ad esplodere. Pronto a sfogarsi una volta per tutte.

Filippo davanti a lui sembra decisamente più piccolo della sua età, complice la sua statura minuta.

“Ho mandato tutto a puttane e nemmeno una volta ho provato a superare l’orgoglio per provare a riaverti indietro. È questo quello per cui mi dispiace.”

“Che stronzate dici Filippo”

“Ero spaventato quella mattina. Tu fai sembrare le cose semplici ma non lo sono.”

“Cosa c’era di così pauroso?” Elia capisce subito a quale giorno si riferisce, quando tutto ha improvvisamente cominciato ad andare a rotoli.

“Quella mattina ti ho visto assonnato, sbronzo, con una mia maglia, distrutto per un biscotto rotto nel latte come un bambino e al posto di trovarti ridicolo ho pensato di volerti proteggere dal mondo e questo per me è terribile”

Elia non parla, non riesce per il semplice motivo che non sa cosa dire.

“Non posso proteggerti da me Elia, sono un casino. Posso essere affettuoso e amarti come nessuno nei giorni buoni ma questi sono pochi. Nel mio modo di amare c’è una componente distruttiva, ti farei male per sapere che vuoi davvero stare con me, perché ho così tante corazze che non so nemmeno come sono senza. Se sono qualcosa oltre i miei innumerevoli meccanismi di difesa. Se rimane qualcosa per cui valga la pena restare con me, darti quello che meriti e poi sono un codardo, convinto che le cose finiscono. È la mia unica certezza nella vita. Nasciamo, vediamo le cose belle finire in continuazione e moriamo feriti e distrutti.

Ma poi vedi? Arrivi tu con questa tua irruenza fai crollare le mie certezze e io non so più niente della vita. Fino a tre mesi fa la sola idea di una relazione stabile mi dava i brividi, troppo preso  dalla mia convinzione che tutte finiscono male e se non finiscono è perché si va avanti per inezia e si finisce per tradirsi e trascinarsi dietro un cadavere per abitudine.

La cosa che mi terrorizza di più in questa vita è avere la stessa relazione dei miei, peggio ancora attaccarmi a qualcuno per poi vederlo andare via. L’unica persona che mi permetto di amare senza remore è mia sorella ma tu… Elia tu mi fai venire voglia di rivedere tutto questo. Perché sento che tra noi le cose possono essere diverse, magari non te ne accorgi ma sei una forza della natura. Sorridi sempre nonostante tutto e questo... lo invidio e lo adoro”.

Filippo lo guarda quasi senza voce, stanco come nemmeno in sessione l’ha visto. Il viso arrossato e il fiato corto per l’irruenza con cui ha parlato e per l’agitazione.

“Provo cose- nuove per te anche se a volte sei impossibile e questo mi spaventa”.

Elia non sa bene come affrontare tutte quelle informazioni che Filippo gli ha riversato addosso e anche se in parte comprende dall’altra non ci riesce. L’unica cosa che sa per certo è che il fuoco che lo accendeva di rabbia è scemato del tutto dopo quel temporale emotivo a cui Filippo l’ha sottoposto.

Studiandolo, tutto nel suo corpo indica fragilità. Sono entrambi esposti e non potrebbe mai ferire Filippo ora che finalmente si è esposto, spiegato e mentirebbe se in parte non lo comprendesse. Anche lui ha paura di quello che prova per Filippo ma è anche vero che lui non ha avuto esperienze di abbandono come il più grande. È stato fortunato con la sua famiglia e i suoi amici.

“Non puoi dire queste cose e poi riscappare lasciandomi nuovamente a chiedermi per settimane cosa abbia fatto di male, lo sai vero?”

Elia lo dice con la voce spezzata, fragile.

“Mi hai ferito, mi hai fatto pensare che per te ero nulla. Che i miei sentimenti erano inutili”

Si ferma a prendere un grosso respiro per combattere il nodo alla gola e le lacrime di frustrazione che sente pronte ad uscire libere.

“Lo so, è quello che sto cercando di dirti. Non è facile amarmi e nessuno ha mai voluto farlo quindi tu sei sicuro Elia? Lo vuoi ancora?”

“Così no”

E se fino a qualche istante prima Filippo si stava avvicinando a lui, in quel momento smette.

“Devi imparare a parlare con me. Devi imparare a fidarti, senza fiducia tutto questo non ha senso e può solo che finire male. Il silenzio è sopravvalutato, dobbiamo parlarci se qualcosa non va”

Elia chiude gli occhi non volendo vedere il viso distrutto di Filippo, incredulo di aver veramente detto quello che ha detto. Che davvero è la persona matura qui.

“Posso farlo, voglio. Sei davvero importante Elia”

La voce gli suona vicina, troppo vicina e quando riapre gli occhi Filippo è davanti a lui ma senza più l’aria afflitta da martire. Vi è la dolcezza che più volte gli ha indirizzato ed è qui che il suo peso nel cuore si affievolisce un poco.

“Ti posso aiutare Fili, ma non devi escludermi”

“Non più. Ci ho provato ed è stato uno schifo. Mi sei mancato”

Elia sente la tensione annullarsi sulle sue spalle e le guance umide. Di riflesso cerca di guardare altrove per nasconderle al più grande ma Filippo non glielo concede.

Si avvicina fino ad asciugargliele, posizionando le sue mani sul suo viso e dandogli una stabilità che pensava di non ritrovare più.

“Puoi perdonarmi?”

Elia annuisce alla domanda di Filippo.

“Non ora ma dammi qualche giorno. Sono ancora arrabbiato”

Filippo gli sorride comprensivo prima di abbracciarlo e annullare definitivamente le distanze tra di loro.

“Abbiamo tutto il tempo Elia, non vado più via. Sono pronto a combattere e non arrendermi”

La sua voce gli suona rotta e non è una sorpresa quando Elia si scosta e trova anche sul viso del più grande delle lacrime. Sono un disastro.

Si sporge per baciarlo, incapace di aspettare ancora e trovare un modo per alleviare il loro stare male. Per annullare il passato che li ha visti distanti per delle incomprensioni, perché ogni coppia ne ha. Fa parte del patto e lui vuole stare bene, tornare a respirare.

Filippo non esita a ricambiare e da quella scintilla nasce un incendio di emozioni e bisogno reciproco che li fa staccare con il fiato corto e i sorrisi felici di chi sente di nuovo qualcosa oltre la tristezza.

Ed è Elia a parlare di nuovo per spezzare quel silenzio surreale.

“Andiamo a casa tua”

Filippo lo guarda preoccupato non abbandonando però il sorriso sulle labbra

“Sicuro?”

“Sì. Ho bisogno- mi sei mancato”

Filippo annuisce con decisione prima di baciare di nuovo le labbra piene di Elia e in seguito la fronte.

“Andiamo”

 

 

Appena entrati in casa Elia non aspetta neanche che Filippo si sia tolto la giacca per spingerlo contro il muro e baciarlo, esplorando con le mani ogni centimetro di pelle che riesce a raggiungere, affamato della sensazione di sentirsi nuovamente amato e soddisfatto.

Filippo riesce a fatica a spostarlo per portarlo in camera sua, dove il disordine regna sovrano. Dove sul letto c’è ancora la maglia che Elia ha dimenticato l’ultima volta e che spera passi inosservata ma purtroppo per Filippo, quando si separano per spogliarsi e riprendere fiato, Elia la nota.

“Ho paura di sapere cosa ci fa lì la mia maglietta”

Filippo cerca di distrarlo baciandolo, sbottonandogli i jeans ma Elia gli ferma i polsi delicatamente.

“Ogni tanto ci dormivo, ok?”

“E basta?”

Filippo lo guarda oltraggiato prima di scoppiare a ridere incredulo di quello che sta per dire.

“No. Ora possiamo tornare a parlare di cose importanti? Come il fatto che siamo ancora vestiti?”

Elia gli lascia i polsi, felice e sollevato e una volta nudo aspetta Filippo per avvicinarsi a lui e riprendere a baciarsi ma con lentezza e dolcezza.

Un piccolo momento di tranquillità prima della tempesta, in cui Filippo lo aiuta a sdraiarsi e si prende tutta la calma del mondo per preparalo, chiedendo se si fosse toccato in quel periodo e assicurandosi di baciare tutto il petto e l’interno coscia mentre con le dita piene di lubrificante entra in lui un dito alla volta.

Elia cerca di fare meno rumore possibile ma rinuncia nel momento in cui Filippo inizia a baciargli la porzione tra collo e spalle e inizia a chiedergli di sbrigarsi, che non c’è bisogno di sprecare altro tempo.

Inizia a sentirsi sempre più inquieto fino a quando non si ribella al suo tocco e prende lui il comando, mostrandogli che non deve andare piano con lui. Non è cambiato nulla tra loro tra le lenzuola, può ancora osare e fare il miglior sesso della sua vita - parole del più grande non sue.

Elia ribalta la situazione e, dopo aver preso il preservativo dalla scatola di latta sotto il letto, spinge in basso il petto di Filippo per farlo sdraiare sul letto posizionandosi e si posiziona tra le sue gambe davanti all’erezione più che turgida.

Sono entrambi eccitati e probabilmente dureranno poco ma non importa, non quando ci si sente così bene a essere ritornati nella loro confort zone.

Elia bacia a fior di labbra l’interno coscia e la lunghezza dell’erezione tesa di Filippo per poi fermarsi sul glande e iniziare a prenderlo in bocca senza distogliere gli occhi da quelli del più grande.

Filippo non lo fa divertire tanto prima di dirgli di smettere e tornare a baciarlo mentre Elia gli infila il preservativo.

“Come vuoi farlo?” gli sussurra Filippo abbandonando la sua bocca per baciarlo e lasciare segni sulle sue clavicole sporgenti.

“Voglio stare sopra”

E Filippo allora posiziona bene i cuscini per metterli contro la schiena, per non sbattere contro la testiera, e si aggrappa alle gambe muscolose di Elia, ci affonda le unghie corte tirandolo contro di sé intanto che Elia con lentezza disumana scende con il proprio corpo unendolo con il suo.

Una volta fatti combaciare i propri bacini Elia si ferma, guardandolo negli occhi felice e lo bacia come se fosse la prima volta quella sera. Ed è qui che la tempesta ha di nuovo inizio, con Elia che per tenersi  alla tastiera del letto finisce con il far cadere in testa a Filippo le lucine che vi erano appese e Filippo ride contro la sua spalla. E gli era mancata la leggerezza di quei momenti. L’essere talmente a proprio agio con l’altra persona che che trasforma il sesso in fare l’amore, un gioco a due senza vincitori e vinti.

Filippo non pensa a cambiare posizione fino a quando Elia non inizia a rallentare i movimenti, stanco, nonostante Filippo lo aiuti guidandolo con le mani posate sui fianchi.

Quando sfinito Elia si lascia cadere su Filippo il più grande gli sorride, rilassato intimandolo a spostarsi dalle sue gambe in modo da dargli modo di essere parte attiva.

Elia senza dire nulla si posiziona a carponi e Filippo con una mano gli massaggia l’entrata mentre con l’altra lo accarezza piano, baciando ogni centimetro di pelle che riesce a raggiungere e che ama. È interrotto solo da Elia che incapace di aspettare ancora gli chiede di muoversi.

“Tutto molto bello ma puoi baciarmi dopo?”

Filippo a quella frase risponde mordendo piano il sedere del suo ragazzo – è quello che sono ora, no? - che in risposta ride, incredulo.

“Ai suoi ordini”

“Filì, non prendermi per il culo e scopami”

“Ora mi mandi segni contrastanti Elia”

E mentre lo dice si posiziona, strusciando la sua erezione tra i muscoli sodi di Elia qualche momento prima di entrare nuovamente in lui, piano per poi aumentare la velocità.

“Ecco, bravo” dice Elia e sente che vorrebbe dire altro ma si ferma quando ottiene quello che cerca, la pressione e il piacere.

Grazie al capovolgimento delle posizioni Elia si abbandona senza pensieri alle spinte del più grande venendogli senza avvertimenti sulla mano e sulle lenzuola quando Filippo inizia ad accarezzarlo seguendo il ritmo dei suoi movimenti di bacino.

Ed è la sensazione intensa del seme caldo di Elia sulla sua pelle unita ai gemiti del più piccolo che spingono Filippo a buttarsi a pieno nell’orgasmo.

Crollano abbracciati e dopo settimane di sonno turbato finalmente entrambi dormono bene, non sentendo neppure la porta aprirsi e le risate di Eleonora e Eva quando notano la giacca di Filippo abbandonata per terra.

La mattina dopo – o meglio il pomeriggio - Elia viene svegliato dai piccoli baci che Filippo gli lascia su tutta la colonna vertebrale e dall’odore di caffè caldo che riesce a sentire non lontano.

Aprendo gli occhi e alzando di poco la testa per guardare il più grande, non spostandosi dalla posizione prona  in cui si trova, sorride a vedere Filippo con la maglia che indossava lui ieri sera, adorando come lui ci navighi dentro vista la sua figura minuta.

‘’Se ti metti una maglia possiamo andare a fare colazione in terrazza, c’è un sole bellissimo’’

Gli sussurra Filippo ma Elia scuote la testa deciso a non lasciare il letto se non per emergenza.

‘’Non se ne parla, vieni qui’’

Elia si gira e allunga un braccio sul letto invitando Filippo a sdraiarsi accanto a lui e per mezzo minuto Filippo lo guarda con fare indeciso per poi posare il caffè sul comodino e raggiungerlo.

Anche se lo scopo era quello di riaddormentarsi Elia finisce per non farlo ma di certo non si lamenta, anzi.

**Author's Note:**

> i feedback fanno sempre piacere <3 Spero sia piaciuta <3


End file.
